The Reason
by Vixenfur
Summary: An old fanfic written in July of 2011, a little LxLight cuddling in bed and fruit-rollups. Enjoy!


"It's time to go to sleep, Light."

L's voice snapped Light out of his thoughts. He blinked a couple times, looking to the detective next to him, with wide eyes peering through black, messy hair. L was perched on his swivel chair, his right foot rubbing over his left, hands gripping his knees. Around one wrist was a handcuff, and a chain lead off of it, ending on Light's wrist to an identical handcuff.

"Okay, where's the key?" Light asked wearily, standing. L looked up, and answered monotonously. "Key? I'm not unlocking us, even for sleep."

Light blinked, his heart thumping. "So, we sleep together?"

"Yes."

Light sighed and face-palmed. Misa would eat his brains out. Oh well, he can deal with that annoying nuisance later. Light glared at the floor through his fingers. This couldn't get any worse. He was developing feelings for the small, sweet-loving mastermind, and this would only make it worse. What kind of pain would he feel when he had to kill L?

"I thought you didn't sleep," Light muttered, trying to get out of this situation. "I mean, anyone would know that just by looking at your eyes..."

"It's 3 in the morning," L cut him off. "We can sleep for 3 hours." Light sighed softly, knowing he wouldn't get out of this one.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Light turned over, twisting uncomfortably as the chain dug into his side. Facing the opposite direction was painful. He felt L step into bed in his odd formation, and he rolled over again, facing L now. L looked down at him, chewing on his thumbnail before flopping down onto his side, his nose brushing Light's. Light felt his heart thump and his eyes widened slightly.

"L, aren't you k-kinda close?" He stammered as L stared into his eyes curiously.

"I don't really understand what this is," L murmured, "But I feel that if I pull away, I'll be sad. I actually want to be closer..." he inched over, his lips barely touching Light's, but before Light could lean in, L scooted down and nuzzled his head under Light's chin. He curled up into a tight ball, fitting right into Light's structure. Light's heart pounded, and he couldn't help but to wrap his arms around the tight ball and pull him close.

"Your heart is noisy," L murmured, and Light blushed, glancing down.

"Your fault," Light growled. But his hold around L's body was gentle and caring, and it felt... right. So, so right.

"Light-kun," L whispered, and looked up. Light nearly gasped- L was a bright red. He was embarrassed for sure. And Light had to admit it was absolutely adorable...

"Y-Yeah, Ryuzaki?"

"I think I like you a bit more than a friend..." He confessed. Light blinked and his blush darkened slightly. Without another word, L smiled and then snuggled close to Light once more.

The next day, Light was tapping away at the keyboard while L watched Misa's fake Kira recordings, trying to pick out more. Light's stomach rumbled slightly, and he glanced over at the gigantic pile of sugary goods next to L. Something by his mouse caught his eye- a Starwberry flavored Froot Roll-Up? Light blinked. It wasn't apple flavored, so Ryuk wouldn't take it.

He picked up the small package and opened it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw L turn and stare at the Froot Roll-Up, as if he couldn't believe Light was eating something of his. Light unrolled the entire thing, irritated by how goddamn long it was, and ripped off the paper backing. He picked it up with both hands and bit somewhere in the middle of it, eating it in an awkward way, with about 4 inches of it hanging out of the side of his mouth. This was so he could continue to type. However, the longer part of the Froot Roll-Up was gently placed on the desk.

L blinked a few times, staring down at the remaining length of the Froot Roll-Up. He could smell the sugar. He chewed on his thumbnail, hesitating weather or not to rip it away from Light or eat some of it himself. Suddenly, he smiled, getting an idea. He picked up the Froot Roll-Up with his index finger and his thumb and held it up, then glanced at Light to see if he noticed. Light was completely unaware, concentrated on the data table he was working on. L dropped the roll-up in his mouth, having about 4 inches hanging out the other side of his mouth as well. Light and L both chewed excessively on their candy.

Light started leaning unconsciously to the right side, eating the chewy, strawberry goodness a bit quicker. L leaned to the left, knowing his plan was going as he wanted it to. Light then went to go see what was pulling this Froot Roll-Up away from him. He turned to the right, and his eyes widened. L was right there, in his face, the other half of the remaining Froot Roll-Up in between his teeth. He was smiling as if he just got a new toy. Light narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to look unamused, but L saw right through it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Light's. Light's eyes widened and he gripped the swivel chair, his heart pounding. L was... kissing him!?

Seconds later, L pulled back, the entire Froot Roll-Up in his mouth, making his cheeks puffy. It looked so stupid, but Light had to refrain from smiling. It was seriously the cutest thing he's ever seen.

L chewed slowly and swallowed, then looked up at Light slightly. Light blinked, watching, and suddenly L sprang up, wrapping his arms around Light's neck and pressing his lips against Light's.

Light gasped slightly but his eyes slid closed as L's sweet-tasting tongue twirled around his. He leaned in, starting to dominate L's small, strawberry flavored mouth. Once their heated kiss was over, there was a bang from across the room. L and Light turned, seeing Matsuda with his jaw dropped and his files sprawled out on the floor. Matsuda stepped back, starting to turn. Light's pupils dilated.

"Matsuda, I swear, if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you!" He shouted, his face red. L chewed on his thumb and stared closely at Light, blinking.

"How would you kill him?" He asked softly.

"With the Death Note, of cou-" Light stopped, shock rushing through him as L leaned close to his face. _"Death Note?"_

"... Fuck my life," Light muttered. He had officially screwed himself over.


End file.
